tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Tokimi
'''Tokimi is one of the three omnidimensional sister Goddesses known as the Chousin. She was first introduced in the second OVA ordering Dr. Clay to abduct Washu. Tokimi appears in the last episode of the OVA in chibi form, or a small child. It is revealed Washu and Tsunami are her sisters, and the trio together created the universe and its many dimensions. Over countless millennia, Tokimi-kami-sama generated abnormalities in the universal fabric, working with and apart from her sisters in order to create or bring about a theoretical being more powerful than they. Introduced in the second OVA series, she was the one who ordered Doctor Clay to bring Washu to her. Although Tokimi was shown to coldly play with the structure of the universe, including moving galaxies and creating great anomalies/space distortions, Tokimi is not shown as an antagonist to the main cast in the 3rd OVA, since she sees Tenchi as the result of she and her sisters' research to find or create a being more powerful than herself. Many eons ago, after they had created the universe and its many dimensions, Tokimi and her sisters Tsunami and Washu were trying to figure out if it was possible to create something more powerful than themselves. While Washu and Tsunami had gone their separate ways to accomplish that end, Tokimi remained to carry out their original plan: Creating abnormalities in the universal fabric to create this superbeing. It was through her manipulations that Z had gained the power of the Light Hawk Wings. However, she also saw that Z was unstable and wondered if her sisters had had better success. That was the reason why she wanted Clay to bring Washu to her. However, Clay's ulterior motives left her no option but to have D3 seal away Clay's memories of their interaction. Later, when Z rebelled against Tokimi and tried to kill Tenchi, she had sought to contain her errant servant. But because of this, when Tenchi's powers threatened to destroy all universes, Tokimi and her reunited sisters tried to contain a possible explosion. However, Tokimi was attacked by another hyperdimensional being called the "counter-actor," who cared nothing for the universe and only wanted to cause destruction thus putting the universe in danger. The "counter-actor" was revealed to be the Empress Misaki Jurai gone mad. Tenchi (Or perhaps the personification of Tenchi's powers) later saved Tokimi from death by calming the rage of the "counter-actor". In the conclusion of the experiments, Washu and Tsunami expressed their delight in interacting with the characters, especially Tenchi. Tokimi felt regret not having the same interaction with Z during her own experiments, and upon releasing Z back to his own place in tim e, expressed a bit of hope that the two of them might one day meet again. Afterwards, Tokimi would be instrumental in discovering that a set of extra cells that Noike had was in fact the female half of Kagato. Also, Tokimi would reveal a child form, much like Washu uses, which she used during the final OVA episode. Tokimi was a guest at the wedding of Nobuyuki and Rea Masaki, occupying the "resident kami (in english, God)" portion of the shrine. Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters